


The Reluctant Prince

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha Cassian, Alpha/Beta, Beta Bodhi, Bodhi is a Rebel Operative, Canon-Typical Violence, Look for ratings change, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Prince Cassian, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Bodhi Rook, Rebellion Information Operative Captain, is sent on a mission to befriend a Prince trying to make the right decision. Danger, betrayal, and romance all threaten the mission objective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written for the omegaverse before, but I’ve always been curious what it would be like...

“...and the temperature will be much like Jedha,”

Bodhi nodded at Draven’s words, rapping his fingers on his arm as his superior officer continued with the mission briefing that was taking far too long, if Bodhi was being honest. This was all information R2-KT would end up repeating to him on the flight. 

“But there will be a lot of snow. I’m sure you’ll remember your trip to Hoth, Captain Rook.”

“Of course,” Bodhi shrugged. General Draven looked down to continue scanning his holo pad, finding more useless bits of information to give Bodhi. 

“We’ll be sending you with some formal wear. The House of Andor is in the habit of throwing lavish parties for their son nearly every week. They are having complications finding him a suitable partner, but are kind enough not to force their son into an arranged marriage. That’s why we need you there: we know there will be an attempt to infiltrate the viable candidates with someone only wishing to get close to the crowned prince and use him.”

KT, Bodhi’s droid, quipped her opinion and Bodhi quirked an eyebrow, nodding his agreement with the droid. “Forgive me, General, but while I’m obviously not attempting to be a candidate, aren’t we doing the same? Sending me in to get close to the Prince, or at least gain his confidence so that I may sway his decision once I am able to identify the imposter? This sounds like a really bad holo drama, Sir. Sorry, but it needs to be said. As your informative operations officer, I take offense to being sent on missions that require me to befriend someone on the basis of a lie. I’m an information collector, not a fake friend.” 

Draven set his holo pad down on his desk and rubbed his eyes, sighing. “We’ve been over this, Rook. I have never sent you on a mission that resulted in your manipulating someone’s emotions, correct? You have an instinct for feeling people out. Just. Please, trust me on this. Your mission objective is to befriend the prince, that is correct. But were you not on a mission, I have every confidence you would befriend him anyway.” 

Bodhi threw his arms up. “But that makes no sense! What, he’s got a secret longing to join the Rebellion and works on droids in his spare time?”

The General fixed him with a stare. “Yes, actually.” 

Almost instantly, Bodhi’s curiosity was peaked. He quirked an eyebrow. “Alright, now you’ve got my attention. How do we know he wants to join the Rebellion?”

Draven almost,  _ almost  _ smiled at Bodhi’s changed attitude. “The Prince is the one who contacted us. He has...complications. He knows his inherent nature will inhibit his ability to make a clear and conscious decision.”

KT chirped and Bodhi cocked an eyebrow. “What? He’s one of those-what are they KT?” Bodhi snapped his fingers. “What do they call them? Abbas? My great, great grandfather was one. Alfalfa?” 

_ “Alpha?” _

“Yes! Thank you, KT! Alpha! Fest has that whole...thing going on. I think I had two great great grandfathers, actually. On my mom’s side. She explained it all to me when I turned 13. My mom and sister and I are...betas? Is that the word? So there’s like, just a trace of that left in us. Or something. I don’t know exactly how it works. We’re mostly normal. Anyway, back to the mission. The Prince is having a difficult time making a decision because his instincts are more to simply mate. Meanwhile his parents are trying to get him to find a mate but they don’t want to force one on him. But since he’s an alphaba with a lot of omegas around vying for him to mate he has a hard time controlling himself. Because they have like, theramones and stuff. Pheromones? So the Prince is trying to do the right thing, his parents are pressuring him, but he’s afraid that an omega will be too enticing and end up betraying him. I’m guessing this family has money or connections or both? But the Prince can’t just up and leave and join the Rebellion. I won’t raise suspicion, but I’m also not a threat to anyone.”

Draven scrubbed a hand over his face. “Please don’t make this more complicated than it has to be. Just help the Prince. Make sure he’s putting his faith in the right person.”

Bodhi stood up from Draven’s desk and nodded. “Understood.” He saluted the General before exiting his office, KT close on his heels. 

“ _ This is the worst holo drama ever. I can see it all now. Rebel informative and crowned prince fall in love. Draven picked you on purpose. He’s trying to hook you up with this guy! I mean think about it! He knows your medical history. You said it yourself. You’re a beta, and that Prince is going to fall in love with you. He hasn’t found anyone yet because it’s going to be you.” _

Bodhi shrugged. “I can’t help it if he falls in love with me. I’m a pretty amazing guy. But no, no romance for me. At least not this mission. He’s probably only in his early 20’s, anyway. That’s how old my great great grandfathers were when they mated.”

_ “26, actually. Ugh, whatever. Tell me that there was no romance the morning after you let the guy fuck you.” _

“Oh wow. No, nope. KT that was inappropriate and you know it.” 

Bodhi and KT stopped back at Bodhi’s room so he could finish packing. He was surprised to see some clothes on his bed. They were outdated formal suits, taken in and let out dozens of times for other operatives. Bodhi took his field jacket off and slipped the formal jacket on, taking a look in his small fresher mirror. It wasn’t so bad, minus the holes from where stitching had been. A little big in the shoulders, but not unattractive. 

_ “Hey. Bodhi. Just don’t let this get out of hand. You’re a good soldier and I just don’t want you to get hurt. I’m being serious now. All jokes aside about romance, Draven was pretty vague, but I think there’s some pretty high players in this. With a lot of money and a lot of connections. Imperial connections. He wasn’t very forthcoming on how dangerous this could get. If someone gets ticked off, regardless of your involvement, there could be blood.” _

Bodhi turned to his best friend and patted her dome. “Thanks. I really appreciate it. I know you’ve got my back.”

_ “We should get going.” _

With a heavy sigh Bodhi shrugged off the formal jacket and packed it along with the rest of the outfits he’d been given, along with his own stuff. With his bags sufficiently packed and one last look of his room, he turned out the light and headed to the hangar with KT. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bodhi nearly flung his holo pad across the ship as he let out an exasperated sigh. “KT, this is _way_ too confusing.”

_“Well don’t look at me. You’re the one who said they wanted more information.”_

“I wanted more information so I didn’t go into this blind! Not a biology lesson that honestly makes no sense.”

They were about 2 hours into the hyperspace jump, and Bodhi had spent the last hour researching alpha dynamics.

“How much longer before we get to Fest?”

KT was silent for a few moments. _“I’m calculating approximately 59 minutes and 42 seconds. And you’re in luck. Looks like there’s a party tonight. So pick out something to wear, you’re going right in.”_

Bodhi groaned but complied, dragging his feet to his bags and pulling out one of the formal suits. He opted for a dark red one that was very worn, but seemed to have, at one time, been more expensive than the plain black one he’d tried on first. The shirt he’d been given was pretty yellowed on the neck, but as Bodhi slipped out of his fatigues and started dressing, he realized the stains weren’t that noticeable.

The fit of the suit was to be desired: the pants were tight and too long, the hem pooling at his ankles. The jacket sleeves were too long as well. Finally dressed, Bodhi realized he only had his boots to wear with the ensemble. He tugged them on, gathering the extra fabric at his ankles and attempting to roll it up; he did the same with his cuffs. Bodhi let out a groan as he examined himself in the small cabin mirror.

“KT, I’m buying my own clothes before my next mission. I look pathetic. If there’s people there with money, they are absolutely going to laugh at me.”

_“You look fine. Get over it. You’re supposed to be about character, not appearance.”_

Bodhi rolled his eyes as he tried to pull his long hair up into a bun. It was sloppy, but it was better than it hanging in his face. Nothing to be done about his unkempt scruff, either. He grabbed some air freshener from the maintenance compartment and sprayed a little on himself.

“Well. I’m sure engine fuel and hai-ka flower will go over as an interesting scent with everyone. Damnit, this is the worst. KT if you could smell this you’d be gagging right now.”

_“I’ll take your word for it. Finish up, I need you piloting. We’re almost out of hyperspace.”_

Grabbing a parka and gloves from his bag and setting them aside, Bodhi joined KT at the controls, hopping into the pilot’s chair.

There was a familiar pop, and the view in front changed from speeding stars to white. A lot of white.

“That’s a lot of snow. Draven mentioned Hoth, and he wasn’t kidding.”

As the U-Wing entered the atmosphere, a few rocky mountain faces were visible, along with villages here and there. The buildings started becoming more dense, and it wasn’t long before they were entering a larger city. There were a few older looking buildings, some that reminded Bodhi of Jedha. And of course an expansive palace. Bodhi rolled his eyes at KT.

“That’s where we’re going, isn’t it? I’m going to look like an idiot, KT.”

_“Will you just get over it already? I’m about ready to make you wait on this ship so I can do this damn mission myself.”_

“Alright, alright. Fine. Let’s just find a place to land so I can get this over with.”

KT had Bodhi land in a nondescript hangar, and as he started leaving the ship, he showed a small blaster in his boot, his com in his breast pocket, and tossed on his parka and gloves. Before leaving, he gave KT a pat on her dome.

“I’ll com you as soon as I’m inside. Maybe even sooner.”

_“You’ve got this, Rook. Just remember to be careful, alright? You’re the only human I can stand.”_

Bodhi was chuckling as he exited the U-Wing, wrapping himself up tight in his parka. It was cold, but not quite as cold as Jedha. He saw quite a few other ships in the hangar: some from the Rebellion, some he knew were private owned, and some from the Empire. Bodhi’s U-Wing was pretty basic and beat up, but it passed for a civilian-owned one.

He walked towards the palace, passing by creatures of all sorts on his way. Some humans, some he didn’t even know, and some he recognized but couldn’t think of a name for.

It was hard not to be in awe of the palace as he got closer and closer: it was made from a white stone and towered up many stories, with a brilliant pathway up to the main entrance. There were two towers, connected by a covered parapet, and beyond Bodhi wasn’t really sure.

“I’m in way over my head,” he mumbled, falling behind a human couple chattering excitedly. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he could tell by their clothing they were extremely well off, even if it was hidden partially by outerwear. They turned briefly, seemingly realizing there was someone behind them, and Bodhi looked down, not wanting to engage.

“The House of Andor is getting quite desperate,” he heard one of them say. His stomach turned in knots but he let it go: now was not the time to care about people’s opinions. He followed the snooty pair to the entrance, keeping his distance. There were other things to pay attention to, like the exits and how much security detail there was.

As soon as Bodhi stepped inside, he was struck by the simplistic extravagance of it all. There was an entryway that immediately led up a double staircase, from which he could hear the echo of laughter and conversation so loudly it was almost deafening. He was certain he heard music somewhere in there, too. And dinnerware being used. He put on his best sabacc face and took a deep breath.

A valet appeared and attended to the couple that was ahead of him. They were making small talk with the valet, forcing Bodhi to wait. The extra time gave Bodhi an opportunity to better collect himself. Finally the couple confirmed their attendance with a droid and he was approached by the valet, who took his parka. Then the droid turned to him.

“Name, sir?” the droid drawled, completely uninterested.

“Oh uh. Um, Stodax? Ivakeen?” Bodhi felt his heart rate speed up: there was always a chance he’d be found out as an operative before he got to a location. There were a few moments of tense silence before the droid finally found the name KT had plugged in.

“Confirmed. Stodax, Ivakeen. Jedhan male. Beta.”

Bodhi frowned but didn’t say anything. Clearly it was intel they felt necessary. The droid stepped aside and Bodhi started his ascent up the staircase, hating the stairs for their hindrance of speed. He would need to seek out an alternative escape route.

Once he reached the top of the staircase, he nearly fell over. He’d been expecting something much different than what he saw, which was an incredibly upscale dinner party. A woman swished by him, her eyes scanning his clothing with disdain. Bodhi walked past her, keeping his face blank. He had other things to worry about.

Bodhi wove his way through the people and made his way to a small circular table with only one occupant, and sat down, making his call to KT as quietly as possible.

“I’m in. This is a pretty swanky party. No sign of the royals yet. I’ll let you know.” 

_“Roger.”_

Bodhi stuffed his com back in his pocket and sighed, glancing over at the other occupant at the table. He was around Bodhi’s age, messy brown hair and several days worth of stubble. His brown eyes were scanning just as frantically as Bodhi’s, but his knee was bouncing at lightspeed. He was impeccably dressed in a blue suit, the cuffs embroidered with a golden design. If it wasn’t for the mission, Bodhi would absolutely be attempting to flirt with the man.

He finally seemed to absorb Bodhi’s presence, and furrowed his eyebrows. Bodhi met his gaze with indifference before breaking it to scan the room once more.

There were people dancing in what appeared to be a makeshift dance floor, and a man and woman that seemed to be making their rounds at all the tables. Bodhi knew they had to be the King and Queen.

Bodhi pulled out his com again. “I’ve got an eye on the parental units. No sign of the Prince yet. I can’t believe Draven didn’t send at least a holo file for him.”

_“That’s Draven for you.”_

“Find a news article or something and com me back.”

_“You got it, Captain.”_

Bodhi shoved his com back in his pocket and noticed the man sitting across from him was staring at him.

“I heard you mention the Prince? He’s not worth your time,” the man said, his voice accented and smooth.

Bodhi fixed the man with a glare. “Thanks for the unsolicited input.”

“If you don’t want input, don’t have conversations in front of people,” the man shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

Bodhi was about to retort, but thought better of it. He started scanning the room again, his gaze stopping on a pale man with dark hair wearing what was unmistakably a Rebel fatigue jacket. The man turned, and smiled at Bodhi’s table, holding two wine glasses. Bodhi realized the man’s gaze was fixed behind him. He sauntered closer, and Bodhi felt a chill run down his spine. He passed by Bodhi without a glance and handed the table’s other occupant a glass, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Bodhi,” the man sitting said. Bodhi felt his mouth go dry.

“It’s _Captain Rook_ , I keep telling you, your highness.”

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no._ Bodhi was positive his heart had stopped beating. He bent down to feel the blaster in his boot. He had a few options: out the guy then and there, alert the Prince’s parents, or-

“You’re Captain Rook? _The Captain Rook?”_ Bodhi stood up and grabbed the man’s hand to shake it vigorously, keeping his grip tight. “It is such an honor to meet you, sir. I’m such an admirer. You know, you saved my life. Twice, actually. When I was a new recruit. Actually one of the first times was when I had reprogrammed an R2 unit and it malfunctioned. You remember that? Force, I was such a fool. Then there was the time I got my foot caught in some wiring and an X-Wing was coming in hot. Pushed me out of the way. I owe my life to you, sir.”

Bodhi kept his grip tight, pulling the man’s hand forward to expose his wrist and keep him off balance.

“I’m sorry, but I think you’ve mistaken me for another _Captain Rook_ ,” the man said through clenched teeth.

“Oh? Have I?” Bodhi blinked, feigning innocence and tugging the man farther over the table. “Is that why you’re branded by the Empire? Oh that makes so much more sense.” Bodhi tugged the man as hard as he could and he collapsed on the table, his hand still in Bodhi’s grip and showing off the Imperial coding numbers on his wrist. Bodhi put his foot on the table and pulled out his blaster with his free hand. He held it to the man’s temple.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching the incident, Bodhi scanning faces for any other Imperials. He shoved his blaster into the man’s temple.

“How many more of you are there?” he hissed. The man smirked up at Bodhi.

“I’d tell you to turn around and see, but then you’d lose sight of me.”

“Two behind you, one at the bar. But they aren’t sure if they should approach or not,” the Prince suddenly interjected, soft enough for only Bodhiand the Imperial agent to hear.

“Your parents?”

“Already gone.”

“Great. Well this has been fun. It was nice to meet you...183629.”

Bodhi, never one to directly kill unless absolutely necessary, wrenched the man’s wrist up, hearing a bone pop. The man screamed out in pain as Bodhi finally let go and reached around to grab the Prince’s wrist and running.

At some point, the Prince had taken the lead, directing Bodhi down corridors, through doors, up stairs, and finally to what Bodhi could only assume was the Prince’s bedroom. It was plain, stark, with not much else beside a bed, a desk with papers piled atop it, and a fireplace. There was a large window, an en suite bathroom and a closed door. The Prince went to his window, peering outside. He was silent, finally turning to Bodhi but not looking him in the eye. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally mumbled.

The statement caught Bodhi off guard. He wasn't expecting an apology. “For what, exactly?”

The Prince scrubbed a hand over his face, looking like he was about to scream or hit something. He let out a sigh and sank down on his bed. Bodhi raised a brow, taking up a chair beside the desk, waiting for the Prince to explain himself.

“I just want this over with. All of it,” he finally mumbled, staring at the floor. 

Bodhi let out a breath. 

“I’ve got to contact my superior. They had my identity, and that’s a huge risk to you. I’m sorry, but you need someone else. This assignment has been compromised.” 

“No!” the Prince shouted. He sounded desperate, almost hurt, and a bit forceful. 

Bodhi started playing with the ends of his long hair, twirling it around in agitation. “How much time do you need for all this, uh, mate choosing? Do you have someplace else you can go where you can meet someone? And someplace that has less of a chance of being compromised?”

The Prince met Bodhi’s gaze, and it was impossible not to notice the touch of hope his eyes had taken on. 

“Yes. But we should leave now. They palace has been secured, but if we leave when the other guests are departing, there’ll be less of chance of us being noticed.” 

Bodhi nodded, standing up. “I’ll have to leave my ship and droid for now, but I’ll have her take the ship to us in a few days.”

They both started walking towards the door, but Bodhi looked back and frowned. “Don’t you need to pack or something?” 

A smirk threatened to reshape the Prince’s frown. “I’ve got all I need already there. It was my home until my parents decided it was time for me to mate.” 

  
  
  



End file.
